Some in-vivo sensing systems may include an in-vivo imaging device able to acquire and transmit images of, for example, the GI tract while the in-vivo imaging device passes through the GI lumen.
Other devices, systems and methods for in-vivo sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for sensing and gathering information (e.g., image information, pH information, temperature information, electrical impedance information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art.
Some in-vivo imaging devices may acquire a large number of in-vivo images, for example, hundreds or thousands of in-vivo images, e.g., over a period of several hours. Accordingly, a relatively long time period may be required from a physician in order to view the acquired in-vivo images.